75th Hunger Games: The City of Blood and Flesh
by WritingStoriesIsLife
Summary: Head Gamemaker, Hadley Bennett, plans on giving the most gruesomest Hunger Games yet. Since it is the third Quarter Quell, the tributes will be given a two-week period to kill each other in an Abandoned City. They will have to learn how to shoot a gun and they will face flesh-eating creatures. If the two weeks pass by, the remaining survivors will be crowned as Victors. SYOT CLOSED
1. The Execution

**Head Gamemaker - Hadley Bennett, 32  
Location - Capitol (Control Room)  
**

Hadley was a disturbed young man. He loved his job which included killing some young teenagers. He loved seeing their blood splattering on the walls or ground. He loved how thick and bright it was. He loved how romance in the arena blooms and dies. He also loved how allies betray one another.

Right now Hadley was setting up the arena.

He was going to make this year's Games very bloody and dramatic.

That's what the audience wants right? Cause that's all Hadley Bennett knows. How to screw up other people's lives and make situations even more gruesome or violent. If the audience doesn't like this year's Hunger Games, then President Snow would execute him.

How awful that would be. A young and handsome thirty-two-year old man would be executed with his whole entire life ahead of him.

Hadley sighed as he slid his finger down the TouchPad. On the screen appeared a transparent disfigured man.

The man was growling, hissing, and clawing at the air.

His right ear was missing along with his index finger. The man's right eyeball was dangling down his face only held by a string of muscle. His face and body was pale and covered in boils. His clothes were scorched and tattered. A white bone was sticking out of his left leg.

Hadley grinned at his creation.

It was sort of a zombie-like mutation. The mutation's purpose was to kill and infect it's prey. After the prey becomes infected, it will start to decay and will turn to cannibalism.

Then the young Gamemaker pressed a giant red button.

A white column appeared and it opened up.

"There it is..." Hadley grinned.

The zombie ran out of the column and it ran towards Hadley, baring it's teeth.

Before the zombie could sink it's teeth into Hadley's neck, he jammed a needle into the mutation's shoulder. After a few seconds, the body went limp. Hadley then placed the unconscious body onto a giant white table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bennett. We brought the prisoner in." a Peacekeeper said from an intercom.

A door was opened and the Victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games was thrown into the Control Room.

Katniss Everdeen.

"Hello there, love." Hadley said in a creepy voice.

Katniss did not respond.

"Are you ready for a little experiment?"

Once again, she did not respond.

"Okay then... Let's start the experiment, shall we?"

Hadley grabbed a knife from a table and walked towards Katniss.

"Give me your hand." He commanded.

Katniss didn't listen. She wanted to get a rise out of him before dying. Since Hadley didn't have time for her bullshit, he simply grabbed her hand roughly, and dragged the silver blade across her palm. Katniss winced. The incision on her hand stung and blood was already pouring out. Red drops of crimson stained the sterile white floors.

Hadley looked back just to see the zombie's eyelids snap open.

The scent of fresh blood must have woken up the ugly cannibalistic creature.

"What the?!" Katniss said in shock as the creature ran towards her.

The girl from Twelve quickly stood up and ran straight to the door. She tried opening it, but it was useless because the door was locked.

"Help!" she screeched.

That's when her eyes landed on a scalpel on the table.

Just as she reached for the scalpel, the cannibal tackled her to the floor and it began ripping at chest, blood splattering everywhere.

Hadley watched as Katniss screamed in agony. He enjoyed this sight. It was beautiful to him. And this was probably the best way to execute someone.

The Gamemaker pulled out a white plastic gun from his pocket and shot the zombie in the head with a small dart.

* * *

**Tribute Form**

District (Top Three):

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance (Detailed!):

Personality (Detailed!):

What Song Represents Your Tribute's Personality?:

History (Not too tragic please):

Family and Friends:

What You Did Before The Reaping?:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reason Why You Volunteered?:

Reaction for being Reaped:

Chariot Ride Outfit (Make it original and exciting!):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle and Quote (Make the quote memorable):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Same as Strengths):

Weapon of Choice (Maximum is Three):

What You Did In Training?:

Training Score (Make it reasonable):

Alliances?:

Romance?:

Why Should Your Tribute Win? (Come up with good reasons):


	2. Capitol Report: Types of Zombies

**Hi there! I know this isn't the tribute list, but I will post it soon.  
**

* * *

**CAPITOL REPORT: TYPES OF ZOMBIES**

**Zombie Category: The Psychos  
Virus: Trixie  
**

This type of zombie is extremely rare. Once the virus takes over a human being, the person will lose control of their mind/body and they will decay even faster. This type of zombie will be come murderously insane, but they will not lose any memory of use of tools, weapons, and coordination. The Psychos are also known for standing still like a statue, waiting for the uninfected. The host dies within 72 hours because there is a bit of humanity inside the lifeless shell.

_SYMPTOMS_:_ Vomiting blood, becoming violent, obsession over blood, obsession over sharp objects. _

_TRANSFORMATION: 20 MINUTES_

_CURABLE: YES_

**Zombie Type: The Sprinters****  
Virus: Glow  
**

This zombie is another rare species. Once the virus takes over it's host, the person will become energetic and will be constantly hungry. They also lose lots of energy if the person has been in constant motion all day. Once the virus loses energy, the zombie dies within twelve hours, but the host dies within minutes.

_SYMPTOMS: Sometimes e__nergetic, constant hunger, nausea, soreness._

_TRANSFORMATION: 60 SECONDS_

_CURABLE: NO_

**Zombie Type: The Swimmers (a.k.a Floaters)  
Virus: Glow**

This type of zombie shares the same virus with the Sprinters. They become Floaters or Swimmers if the person becomes infected in the water. Once the virus takes over it's host in the water, the zombie will retain a memory of learning how to swim and will come after the uninfected. They may also live and breathe underwater. The host dies within forty-eight hours because there are bits of humanity in them. They also lose lots of energy and have a short attention span.

_SYMPTOMS: Becoming infected in the water, shivering, chills, fever, pale skin._

_TRANSFORMATION: 10 MINUTES_

_CURABLE: YES/NO_

**Zombie Type: The Bloaters  
Virus: Red  
**

This zombie/virus is a common type. They are usually overweight or obese people who having an un-quenching hunger for human flesh. They surprisingly run very fast, but they lose power within minutes of chasing. They have sharp yellow teeth and their breath is even infectious. They also have a short attention span. The host dies after four minutes.

_SYMPTOMS: Hunger, hair-loss, yellowed teeth, bad breath, slow._

_TRANSFORMATION: 12 seconds_

_CURABLE: NO_

**Zombie Type: The Sickos  
Virus: Red  
**

This type of zombie shares the same virus with the Bloaters. The Sickos look exactly like them because they are overweight, but weaker. However, they can create a bile that can blind a person momentarily, attract other infected to it's prey, and possibly infect their prey. The host dies after five minutes.

_SYMPTOMS: Hunger, hair-loss, yellowed teeth, bad breath, slow._

_TRANSFORMATION: 12 seconds_

_CURABLE: NO_

**Zombie Type: The Stranglers  
Virus: Black  
**

This type of zombie is very powerful. And it could possibly be the second most powerful type of all. It doesn't need to eat human flesh in order to survive and it is a fast runner. It might be a cousin to the Sprinters. The Strangler is very lethal because four long tentacles will pop out of it's mouth and strangle you (hence the name). The host dies right after he/she's bitten.

_SYMPTOMS: Hunger, dried tongue, dehydration, inhuman stamina._

_TRANSFORMATION: 18 MINUTES_

_CURABLE: YES_

**Zombie Type: The Hunters  
Virus: Black  
**

This type of zombie shares the same virus with the Stranglers. It is the most powerful zombie of all times. They are extremely fast/agile, capable of scaling walls, opening doors, and can pin down a human being. It can go for a long period of time without human flesh. The host dies right after he/she's bitten.

_SYMPTOMS: Dried tongue, dehydration, inhuman stamina, loss of control, stiff muscles, nausea._

_TRANSFORMATION: 30 SECONDS  
_

_CURABLE: NO_


	3. Final Tribute List: The Damned

**SYOT OFFICIALLY CLOSED!**

**Thank you everyone for submitting a tribute. And I should also say thank you to the authors who didn't make the cut. Some of them didn't read my deadline on the last update and some of them sent their tribute by via. Review. But I really appreciate them for taking their time to send me a tribute, hopefully another author would take them in.**

**SO this is how the Table of Contents would be:**

** Sponsor Shop**

**4. District One Reaping**

**5. District Two Reaping**

**6. District Three Reaping**

**7. District Four Reaping**

**8. District Five - District Seven Train Rides**

**9. Chariot Rides**

**10. Training: Day One **

**11. Training: Day Two **

**12. Training: Day Three **

**13. Private Training Sessions **

**14. Interviews **

**15. Cornucopia Bloodbath **

**16. Day One of the Games**

* * *

**Sponsor Question:  
**

**1. In what person should I write this story on? 1st or 3rd POV?  
**

**Worth: 10 points**

* * *

**District 1 - Luxury**

**Boy: Harold von Marshal, 18 (Titanic X): **_The Psychopath_

**Girl: Emma Fallon, 15 (Conlon lover): **_The Intelligent One_

* * *

**District 2 - Masonry**

**Boy: Nicon Fraser, 18 (CyanAngelFlare): **_The Popular_

**Girl: Iridescent Vale, 17 (DomiHearts1497): **_The Depressed_

* * *

**District 3 - Technology**

**Boy: Alexander Turbine, 17 (Show-Out):** _The Social Butterfly_

**Girl: Pixelle White, 12 (JustAWriter167):** _The Brat_**  
**

* * *

**District 4 - Fishing**

**Boy: Thyme Copperwoode, 16 (darkHPfan411):** _The Chatterbox_

**Girl: Bianca Brooke, 18 (BecauseofKillianJones): **_The Young Mother_

* * *

**District 5 - Power**

**Boy: Dolton Bolt, 12 (Vyrazhi): **_The Immature_

**Girl: Thalia Lucas, 17 (Phantasia515):** _The Child Lover_**  
**

* * *

**District 6 - Transportation**

**Boy: Henry Green, 17 (Titanic X): **_The Tenacious_

**Girl: Jasmine 'Jaz' Falco, 17 (MidnightRaven323): **_The Child Prodigy_

* * *

**District 7 - Lumber**

**Boy: Kennedy 'Kenny' Mason, 18 (The Knife Throwing Expert):** _The Player_

**Girl: Alexandra 'Lexi' Slithen, 17 (The Knife Throwing Expert):** _The Weakling_

* * *

**District 8 - Textiles**

**Boy:** **Spinner Weavile, 12 (Titanic X): **_The Fearful_

**Girl: Allela Bucker, 12 (Lya200): **_The Underestimated_

* * *

**District 9 - Grain**

**Boy: Maize Blakk, 15 (Zephyrme):** _The Leader_**  
**

**Girl: Terra Honeyman, 16 (Immortalised-ln-Sin): **_The Blunt_

* * *

**District 10 - Livestock**

**Boy: Drew Shamans, 14 (Titanic X): **_The Mute_

**Girl: Maleena, 18 (CrazyFangirlxoxo):** _The Reckless_**  
**

* * *

**District 11 - Agriculture**

**Boy: Wesley Grey, 15 (JustAWriter167):** _The Judgemental_**  
**

**Girl: Savannah Brown, 17 (XxEmbraceTheWeirdnessxX): **_The Stubborn One_

* * *

**District 12 - Coal**

**Boy: Jarred Howe, 18 (lornakenny11): **_The Funny One_

**Girl: Ember Black, 17 (lornakelly11): **_The Rebel_

* * *

**SURPRISE**


	4. Sponsor Shop

**How to Earn Sponsor Points:**

1. Submitting a male tribute = 30 points

2. Submitting a female tribute = 25 points

3. Submitting more than one tribute = 20 points

4. Submitting a Bloodbath tribute = 15 points

5. Reviewing Each Chapter = 5 points

6. Everybody's Favorite Tribute = 18 points

7. Submitting an Idea = 10 points

8. Gamemaker's Score (8 and above) =

9. Killing a Tribute = 15 points

10. Having a Kill-Streak = 28 points

11. Making It Past The Bloodbath = 20 points

12. Each Day Your Tribute Survives = 5 points

* * *

**Weapons -**

Wooden Slingshot = 7 points

Small Carving Knives = 8 points

Small Knives = 9 points

Serrated Knives = 12 points

Daggers = 14 points

Throwing Knives = 14 points

Poisonous Throwing Knives = 18 points

Explosive Throwing Knives = 20 points

Spears = 25 points

Double-Headed Spears = 30 points

Double-Edged Sword = 35 points

Katana (Samurai Sword) = 45 points

Spiked One-Handed Mace = 50 points

Japanese Flail with Spinning Saw = 55 points

Trident = 70 points

Compound Bow = 75 points

Recurve Bow = 80 points

Three Tomahawks = 85 points

Large Battle Axe = 90 points

Pistol = 95 points

Shotgun = 100 points

Sub-Machine Gun = 115 points

* * *

Bottled Water = 7 points

Fruit Juice = 8 points

High-Energy Drinks = 20 points

Loaf of Bread = 10 points

Dried Beef Strips (Flavorless) = 12 points

Small Pack of Buttered Crackers = 12 points

District Bread = 12 points

Chocolate Energy Bars = 12 points

Three Cans of Oatmeal = 13 points

Two Cans of Pears = 13 points

Two Cans of Peaches = 13 points

Apple = 3 points

Orange = 4 points

Bananas = 5 points

Fresh Strawberries = 6 points

Fresh Blueberries = 7 points

Fresh Blackberries = 8 points

Assorted Berry Pack = 10 points

Fruit Salad = 12 points

Snack Kit One (A Small Can of Tuna-Spread, Small Pack of Crackers, Convenient Spoon) = 15 points

Snack Kit Two (A Small Can of Chicken-Spread, Small Pack of Crackers, Small Bottled Water, Chocolate Bar, Convenient Spoon) = 20 points

Capitol Meal 1 (Two Steaks, Wild Rice, Bottled Wine, Random Dessert) = 35 points

Capitol Meal 2 (Fried Fish Drizzled with Sauce, Water, Wild Rice, Rolls) = 38 points

Dream Capitol Meal (Limited! Your Choice! Up to Four Dishes Only!) = 40 points

* * *

**Ammunition -**

Wooden Arrows = 15 points

Steel Arrows = 20 points

Flammable Arrows = 25 points

Explosive Arrows = 30 points

Slingshot Ammunition: 5 points

Small Sharp Rocks = 10 points

Pebbles = 15 points

Steel Marbles = 19 points

Bullet Cartridges = 24 points

Steel Bullet Cartridges = 30 points

* * *

**Survival Supplies -**

Batteries = 7 points

Flashlight = 10 points

Matches = 15 points

Lighter = 16 points

Swiss Army Knife = 18 points

Black Sleeping Bag = 20 points

Weather-Proof Tent = 30 points

Life-Vest = 32 points

Protection Vest = 35 points

Iodine = 15 points

Freeze Dried Food = 20 points

First-Aid Kit = 30 points


	5. District One Reapings

_District One Reapings: The Intelligent and The Psychopath_

* * *

**Emma Fallon, 15  
Location - District One (Training Center)**

Emma panted as she dodged a silver blade. It lodged firmly on the crisp white wall. It was several inches away from digging inside her skull. Man, Emma hated dodging stuff, but if she wants to survive in the Hunger Games, she must train. And the person who threw the knife was her personal trainer, Mai. Mai was a harsh trainer, always setting up high expectations. And if Emma did not fulfill her trainer's expectations, she would get a disappointed look.

Emma had a strong disliking towards disappointment. It was her enemy of some sort. She always wanted praise, especially coming from her parents. She loved her parents and their praise. It makes her feel good.

"Okay, enough of dodging knives. Try dodging maces." Mai grinned. She picked

Mai did not respond. Instead she picked up a chain which has a spiked metal head attached to it.

Emma gulped. It was pretty lethal-looking. How can she dodge something like that?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the spiked-head came hurdling towards her. Emma quickly ducked down. It smashed against the wall creating a huge mess all over the polished floors.

Mai yanked the flail out of the wall and swung it into Emma's direction.

The auburn-haired girl quickly pulled out a knife from her boot and chucked it at the flail. The blade managed to break the chain and the flail simply fell to the ground.

Mai looked shocked.

"Wow... That was very good. If you were to volunteer for the Games, I think that you would make it very far with throwing knives." Mai smiled.

Emma blushed. She liked receiving praise from her trainer. "Thank you."

"So why don't we take a lunch-break with Rahl?" Mai suggested.

"That would be great." Emma replied.

Rahl was her tutor ever since Emma was eight-years-old. He is old, but is wise beyond his years. And he is pretty shy or quiet.

After twenty-minutes, they were all seated together in a round table. It was a small diner that was very successful and Emma liked it there.

"Rahl, I am very impressed with Emma today." Mai said excitedly.

"What is it?" Rahl asked, taking in a forkful of sliced ham.

"She picked up a throwing knife, threw it just as I swung my mace at her, and the blade broke the chain."

"That is very impressive. Maybe extraordinary. I had never ever heard such a thing before. Perhaps, I shall come to one of her Training Sessions. " Rahl said. "But after the Reaping, we should get on to Emma's studies. Don't you have a math test this week?"

Emma nodded, but she didn't feel like studying at all. She already had straight A's. She felt like she was ready for the Games. She was going to volunteer this year. Just to make her parents proud of their one and only daughter.

She knew that she should volunteer at the age of eighteen, but what else is there to learn? She mastered long-distance weapons, learned how to dodge weapons, and etc. She was ready and she knew she had to volunteer to make her unaffectionate parents happy. And to prove that she wasn't your typical District One female retard.

"Time's up. Emma has to go to the Reaping. Thank you for joining us, Rahl."

"Your welcome, Mai."

Once Emma got home, she quickly changed into her Reaping outfit. It was an embroidered light green dress that reached mid-thigh. But she was too lazy to change out of her training boots.

"Welcome to the Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games!" Diamond Winters trilled.

Emma sighed. She was pretty sure that every escort in the Districts acted like this. All bubbly, high-pitched, and annoying. Why can't they dress casually? Even though this is District One (which is all luxurious), they didn't need to wear heavy clothing and gaudy makeup.

"Isn't this time of year very exciting? It is the third Quarter Quell! Gosh, I can't wait to teach my future District One tributes about etiquette and manners! Anyways, Ladies first!"

The colorful woman crossed over to the girls' Reaping bowl and picked out a slip of paper.

"Alexandra Silverst-"

"I volunteer!" shouted Emma.

* * *

**Harold van Marshal, 18  
Location - District One (Training Center)**

Harold concentrated on the shiny plastic dummy. After a few minutes, he let go of the bowstring. The silver arrow sailed through the air, pinning itself against the wall. He shouted in rage as he threw the metal bow to the ground. Archery was useless to him. Why bother using it?

He stormed over to the spear-rack, and picked up a thin sleek spear. It felt comfortable in his hand just like a sword does. He brought his elbow back, and he let the spear fly. It sliced through the air, puncturing the dummy's stomach.

Harold smiled. Spears weren't really his thing. It isn't gory enough for him.

He picked out a large heavy double-edged sword. It had purple swirls flowing down the middle of the blade. It also had an emerald gem encrusted on the handle. He rushed over to the practice dummy and swung the blade around. The dummy's head flew off.

After decapitating it, Harold spun around, jamming the sword into another practice dummy. It's body violently shook and it fell onto the polished floors. He plucked his heavy weapon out and brought it down once again. Huge cracks formed on the body.

Even though he nearly sliced the dummy in half, it definitely wasn't enough for him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. Volunteering. Harold smirked at the thought of volunteering. He would have a high chance at winning. At a towering height of six-foot-five, he could possibly crush the shortest tribute in the Games with his own foot.

So yeah... Why not volunteer? You get to become rich, famous, and experience killing.

And that's what Harold aimed to do.

Suddenly, a ninja-star whizzed past his face and it lodged against the throat of a plastic dummy.

"Hey, Blondie! Move yo ass away from here!" a boy shouted.

Anger flared inside Harold. He didn't like being called 'Blondie'. It annoyed him very much, plus he hated blonde-stereotypes.

_"His ninja-star could have ended your life. It could have ruined your chances for you to become rich and famous. To bring glory to your family's name." _a soft voice whispered.

Harold spun around, running after the boy. He took a huge leap into the air and tackled the boy to the ground. He began beating the boy senseless. He deserved it.

"Harold, what the hell are you doing?!" Lucy, his girlfriend, shrieked.

She tried separating both of the fighting boys, but she was shoved to the ground.

It took at least three Peacekeepers just to pry Harold off the young career boy. For the whole entire day, Harold was banned from coming to the training center.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now?" shouted Harold.

"First off, we're going to have a 'talk'. Now why the hell did you just all of a sudden attack Tyler?" Lucy Caesar questioned.

"Pfft... That's the shrimp's name?" Harold snorted.

"Fuck, Harold! This isn't you! You've changed since you..." Lucy trailed off.

"Since I what?" Harold smirked.

"Since you came back from your vacation. In the Capitol..." Lucy sighed. She slowly walked away from him.

"Screw this." Harold grunted as he walked to the Town Square.

He knew that he didn't need any of this total bullshit right now. What he needed right now was a loving, caring, and supporting girlfriend. Too bad she's bawling her eyes out somewhere.

"Welcome to the Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games!" Diamond Winters trilled.

After the video, Diamond went over to the girls' Reaping bowl. Before she could even finish the girl's name, another person had volunteered. It was a plain-looking girl who happened to be very short. She didn't seem like she was threatening.

"My name is Emma Fallon, volunteer for District Two."

A few minutes passed and the escort was already onto the boys' Reaping bowl.

"Xande-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Harold shouted.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you like the first real chapter of this SYOT. And do you mind telling me if 3rd person is alright with you?**

**Sponsor Question: Who is your favorite character and why? **

**Worth: 10 points**


	6. District Two Reapings

_District Two Reapings: The Depressed and The Popular_

* * *

_"Even when I'm sick and depressed, I love life."_

**- Arthur Rubensteun**

* * *

**Iridescent Vale, 17  
Location - District Two (Training Center)**

Iridescent pulled down the sleeves of her grey jacket to hide the scars on her arms. She didn't want anyone to see them. It's just a huge mess of old dried-up blood. Plus it wasn't nice to look at. When she was thirteen, she fell into a depression and began cutting herself because of the bullying. The people who used to torment her everyday in school. But both of those things sort of stopped when she turned fourteen. Iridescent fell in love with the Hunger Games. Back then, she just realized that she was really good with maces and other heavy weapons. And she trained every single day because of that.

She raised the sledgehammer over her head, and brought it down hard against a practice dummy. Shards of plastic flew all over the place.

Iridescent grinned at the sight of the damage that she just caused. A chunk of the dummy's head was taken out.

Then she spun around, slamming the hammer against the dummy's side. If her sledgehammer struck a real person's body, it would have crushed the person's ribs.

"Your really good." a deep voice said.

Iridescent froze. She didn't like being in the spotlight. She was never used to people talking to her at all. She was mainly focused on getting perfect grades and training.

When Iridescent turned around, she frowned.

She recognized that guy. He was one of the "Populars" in school. And he's the brother of a Victor who won the Hunger Games several years ago. He has that perfect golden hair with large turquoise eyes. His name is Nicon Fraser.

Nicon sighed as he snatched the sledgehammer from Iridescent's grasp. He took a quick swing, and he made a small dent on the practice dummy.

She snorted. _Sure, this guy is handsome and popular, but he isn't very strong. I bet I could take him down._

Iridescent quickly took the hammer back. She made a quick swing (just like Nicon), and slammed the hammer against the target's stomach. It made a huge dent, proving that she is stronger than Nicon.

Nicon smirked. "You know, Iridescent is such a very long name. Mind if I call you 'Dessy' for short?"

Iridescent glared at him. She didn't like the name 'Dessy' or any other nickname at all. She loved her name.

She didn't reply.

"You don't talk much. Why don't you talk?"

She felt anger boiling up inside her body. Nicon is such a bastard. Whenever someone asked her to talk more, Iridescent always snapped at them. And she just did right now.

"Go fuck with somebody else. I'm not in the mood." she snapped.

Nicon threw his arms in the air, apparently annoyed just like she is.

"Fine then. Bitch," Nicon muttered as he walked away.

Iridescent grinned. She managed push off one of the Populars.

She happily placed the sledgehammer on the table and walked all the way back home.

When Iridescent got home, she quickly went inside her bedroom to get ready for the Reaping. She laid flat on her stomach on the floor and pulled out an old box from under her bed. She removed the top and lifted out a faded black dress. It used to belong to her mother when she was a teenager. She stripped off the rest of her clothing and slid on the dress. The dress clung to the sides of her body, showing off her curves.

Iridescent smiled.

She never felt like this way before. She felt beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. The black dress complimented her lightly tanned skin. The black made her blond hair look brighter. It also made her look like a mature young woman.

Too bad she doesn't get to wear the dress every single day. Once she takes it off, her beautiful glow will fade away, and she will feel like a miserable person for the rest of her life.

"You do look gorgeous in that dress, Iridescent." Seraphine Vale beamed.

She blushed. "Thanks, mother. For some reason I feel great today. As if I was meant to do something great."

"What does that mean?" Her mother asked, looking very confused.

"I really don't know. Maybe volunteer or something." Iridescent shrugged, throwing her hairbrush to the side.

Seraphine frowned. "Volunteer? Now why would you do something like that?"

"It wasn't really my plan. But come to think of it, I think I should. After all I did train many years. I think I'm ready. To prove to my past-tormentors that I am strong. And no one will ever understimate me."

"No, Iridescent. I will not have you volunteer. There are better ways to prove yourself. To prove that you are a beautiful and strong young woman. Besides your bullies stopped bothering you, right?

"Mom, there are no 'other' ways to prove myself! I trained for a very long time! If I don't volunteer, then I basically threw my whole entire childhood away! That's how long I trained!" shouted Iridescent.

"End of conversation. I won't tolerate your shouting. Raising your voice at me shows disrespect. And I don't want to hear another word about volunteering." Seraphine said calmly, trying to keep her cool.

"No! I'm turning eighteen soon. And you can't do anything right now. It's my life."

Iridescent stormed passed her mother, but Seraphine caught her arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, young woman! Or els-"

"Or else what? Drag me away from the stage?" Iridescent sneered as she ripped her arm away from her mother.

"If that's what it takes." Seraphine said firmly.

"I really don't have time for this dramatic bullshit. I'm gonna be late."

* * *

"You Only Live Once."

**- Mae West**

* * *

**Nicon Fraser, 18**

**Location - District Two (Training Center)**

Nicon grunted as he jammed a mace into a wooden dummy's head. He tried ripping the mace out, but the spikes were stuck deep inside. He cursed. He made a fool of himself in front of Iridescent. How? How can a small girl like Iridescent be stronger than him? If they were in the final two in the Hunger Games, he would surely win because he was good with long-ranged weapons. Nicon was skilled with throwing knives, ninja-stars, spears, tomahawks, and etc.

BUT...

If he was in close-combat, he would probably lose because he wasn't good at self-defense and running. Those were his major weaknesses.

Most of all, his preferred weapon is a blowgun. He had the perfect aim. Nicon tossed the mace aside and picked out a slim-looking tube. He slid fifteen basic darts inside the tube, and took a huge breath. He released the air, and the dart spiraled through the air. It struck dead center, hitting the dummy's chest.

Nicon took in a huge gulp of air, and he began blowing rapidly. Each dart finding hearts, throats, foreheads, and stomachs.

"Your amazing, Nicon Fraser!" His little fanclub cheered.

Nicon sighed in annoyance.

Everyday, his little fanclub would stalk him everywhere he went. The beach, the mall, the pizza shack, his own house... You name it.

His fanclub was just a small group of girls. Thank God there wasn't any boys. But he felt like some of the boys in his class had a crush on him.

Their names were Clarice, Rosine, and Antonia.

"Can I try, Nicon? I wanna see how good I am with a blowgun." Clarice said excitedly.

She ripped the blowgun out of his hands, and took in a huge gulp of air. The dart flew straight out of the tube, and it missed the whole entire target.

"Wow... You suck." Nicon commented.

Clarice's face fell.

"Now let me try!" Rosine shrieked.

She snatched it, and blew a dart. It completely missed. Rosine sighed as she passed the blowgun to Antonia. Surprisingly, Antonia managed to hit the board. It lodged right next to the bullseye.

Nicon smirked. "Not bad, Rodriguez. Wanna take another shot?"

Antonia smiled, and took another shot. Her smile disappeared once she saw the dart hit the wall instead.

"Never mind then..." Nicon muttered.

Nicon ditched the girls so he can get ready for the Reapings.

"I can't believe I wasted my time with those stalking-sluts. They aren't skilled with any weapons at all. And Rosine is planning on volunteering this year. Pfft. One of the first few District Two tributes to die in the Bloodbath." He said to himself

He quickly pulled on a grey button-down shirt and some nice black dress pants. He also splashed water on his hair, and combed it.

"Hey, honey. You missed breakfast. At least grab something light before heading to the Reaping." His mother called out.

"Mmm... That's why your not as strong and muscled as me." His Victor brother, Oceanus, grinned.

"Shut up, fag. A person does not need to use steroids in order to win the Games."

Oceanus picked up a piece of buttery/greasy toast, and threw it like a frisbee. Nicon opened his mouth, and caught it.

"Thanks, douche." Nicon said with his mouth full.

Nicon made it just in time for the girls' Reaping.

"And our female tribute is... Elizabeth Knight!" Rebecca Stoneman shrieked.

Dozens of screaming girls shot their arms into the air, but apparently none of them were chosen except for one familiar-looking girl.

"My name is Iridescent Vale. Possibly District Two's future Victor."

Nicon smiled. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

When the male tribute's name was halfway called, he volunteered.

"Oh my gosh, are you the brother of Oceanus Fraser? Victor of the Seventy-First Hunger Games?"

"Yes, Rebecca. And I'm going to try my best to bring District Two to victory!" Nicon beamed.

"Great! Can't wait to see you guys in action. Shake hands now."

Iridescent turned her face into a look of disgust.

"Hello there, Dessy."

Nicon then kissed her on the lips, momentarily stunning Iridescent. But through the corner of his eye, he saw his old girlfriend, Emilia, walking away from the crowd, angry.

* * *

**A little disappointed that everybody didn't review, but is all right! Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. It makes my day :)**

**2. Sponsor Question: Who Was Your Favorite Character on this Chapter?**

**Worth: 10 points**

**3. Sponsor Question: Does anyone make fun of you for writing Fanfiction? Explain why.**

**Worth: 20 points**


	7. This Isn't A 'I Have Given Up' Note

**Hey there, my fellow readers. I am so sorry that you thought that this was an actual update, but school has begun for me. All Hell Breaks Loose! So I won't be able to update as much. I am almost done with the District Three Reaping. And I was also delayed because I am now addicted with Wizard101.**

**I'm a level 42 death wizard named John DeathBlood. And I might create a Wizard101 fic so watch out for it!**

**So expect a chapter maybe on Friday or the weekend. Yay! :D Please stay with me.**

**I know this chapter isn't allowed, but I'll delete it when I make the next update.**

**Sponsor Question: What Are Your Views on Dating in Wizard101?**

**Worth: 15 points**


End file.
